ben10omniworldsfandomcom-20200213-history
Kevin Levin
Kevin Ethan Levin is a Human/Osmosian hybrid and is a teammate of Ben's Team. When Kevin first appeared in the original series, he quickly became one of Ben's most notable nemesis. However, he reformed in Alien Force, and then became one of the main hero characters. However, following the events in The Forge of Creation, he becomes an insane villain again until his sanity was restored in Absolute Power Part 2. He is a member of the Plumblers. Appearance In the original series, Kevin was a thin and scrawny boy with shoulder-length black hair, pale skin and dark brown eyes with black-discolored marks around them (a sign that an Osmosian has recently absorbed energy). He wore a torn black t-shirt, black studded arm bands, brown cargo shorts, gray knee-length boots, and a padlock necklace which was a spoil from his first crime: stealing a bike and using it to run away to New York. After absorbing an Omnitrix feedback, Kevin becomes able to transform into exact copies of all of the unlocked aliens, missing an Omnitrix symbol. After the energy overwhelms Kevin, he mutated into Kevin 11, a random mixture of body parts from the 10 said aliens which completely destroyed his clothes, except for his cargo shorts. In Alien Force, Kevin had grown into a tall and muscular young man. His eyes now lack the black marks (as his body fully recovered from and stopped absorbing energy). His normal attire is a tight black t-shirt over a gray long sleeve shirt, blue jeans, and black combat boots. His hair, though still long, is styled into a choppy mullet. Occasionally, he is seen wearing a light blue, oil stained, mechanic's jacket over a white muscle shirt, blue jeans, and his black combat boots. After he goes through a second mutation, an unbalanced mixture of various matters, the transformation completely destroyed his clothes, except his briefs. As a result, Kevin had to wear an I.D. mask in public to appear human. In his second mutation he looked like some solid materials. (stone, wood, Taydenite and metal) During Kevin's time as Ultimate Kevin, his appearance is again an unbalanced mixture of various aliens that were currently accessible to Ben through his Ultimatrix. In Ben 10 Omniworlds, Kevin wears the same clothes. Personality When Kevin was 11, he was a criminally insane sociopath, willing to hurt/kill anyone for his own personal gain and/or pleasure. This behavior and mentality stems not only from being seen and treated as a freak by his peers and family, but also because of the side effect of Kevin absorbing energy. His selfishness and sociopath-nature is made apparent when he was once willing to derail a money train to steal the money and kill countless passengers on another train. Kevin had an extremely negative outlook on life because of the countless hardships and struggles he had, feeling insecure about himself as well as having incredibly low self-esteem. He had a deep-rooted hatred for other people and society in general, even the innocent as he once said "Nobody's innocent! They just haven't had the chance to make fun of me yet!". Kevin's outlook changed when he met Kwarrel, a prisoner in the Null Void when Kevin was a prisoner there. Becoming somewhat of a mentor and father-figure to him, Kwarrel helped greatly improve Kevin's personality. In Alien Force, despite Kevin becoming a con artist and an arms broker, he was more stable, he was somewhat mature but still had a bit of a jock attitude. As time went on and Kevin was accepted by Ben and Gwen, who were his most hated enemies and now best friend and girlfriend respectively, his personality and psyche improved greatly to the point that he became a trustworthy and reliable ally. His relationship with his friends further contributed to his mental stability as he once told Ben in Perplexahedron that he was grateful to them for changing his life. Verdona stated that Kevin's current personality is similar to a younger Max's. While changing for the better, Kevin still sometimes shows a delinquent side, as seen in Kevin's Big Score, where he attempts to sell the Rust Bucket to Vulkanus for alien technology, albeit technology he intended to give to Ben and conspires with Argit to sell weapons to both sides of a warring race in Simple. Despite this side of Kevin, Ben and Gwen still show great trust in him. Though Kevin can still be cynical, insensitive, rude, violent, greedy, and willing to kill; he is a good person at heart and generally doesn't like innocent people getting hurt; most evident in Andreas' Fault, where Kevin expresses his disgust of how Argit used Andreas and showed no sorrow or gratitude for Andreas's sacrifice, and angrily punching Argit. Kevin also helped rescue Ben's mother when she was kidnapped in Hit 'Em Where They Live. Kevin, though he is rarely open about it, also has a sensitive side, as seen in The Con of Rath when Jarrett ate Tiffin. The scene was so shocking to him that he fainted, despite the fact that he is supposed to be the "tough guy" of the group. While having a more positive outlook on life since meeting Kwarrel and making friends with Ben and Gwen, Kevin still suffers some insecurities as seen when Kevin was mutated a second time, he was visibly disgusted with himself and fluctuated between bouts of uncontrollable aggression and severe depression that almost jeopardized his relationships, especially Gwen. As Ultimate Kevin, he voiced his frustration against Ben the most for being a famous superhero and him "still" being a freak. Ben said that he was the biggest brother he never had. Power and Abilities Originally, in Ben 10, Kevin's powers were believed to be because of an unexplained mutation but later explained to be of alien origin. This was proven correct in Vendetta, where it is revealed that he is an Osmosian descendant. Kevin has the ability to absorb the energy and matter of anything (excluding certain materials as seen in Greetings From Techadon) though his body at will and utilize it in various ways. This includes, but is not limited to, electricity, DNA, memories of other life forms, powers of other life forms, mana, fire, water, plasma, chemical energy, kinetic energy and matter. Energy Absorption After absorbing energy, Kevin can channel energy through his hands to manipulate technology, discharge it as an energy blast or use it to speed up cellular regeneration to increase his strength or recover from injuries at an accelerated rate. However, the energy will dissipate over time or through excessive use, so he is required to recharge. However, if Kevin absorbs energy, the energy will cause Kevin to become mentally unstable. Storing energy for long periods of time will worsen his instability. When Kevin has recently absorbed energy, he develops black marks around his eyes. This is a side effect of absorbing energy. Power Absorption Similar to his ability to absorb energy, by absorbing the DNA, metabolism, and life force of other life forms, Kevin can use it as nourishment to sustain his health and strength. Absorbing all of someone's energy will kill them. Kevin can use the energy to acquire the creature's powers and undergoes mutation to accommodate the absorbed abilities. Despite complete access to any of these absorbed abilities at anytime, they aren't as strong as their pure forms, as noticed by Diamondhead who estimated that they are only about 1/10 their full power, as seen when he was able to catch and crush Kevin 11's crystals with his bare hands while the others shattered upon hitting him. This was proven correct by Aggregor. He also stated that when Osmosians absorb the life force of other beings, the new powers can only used temporarily unless they were to drain all of that life form's energy, including life force. Matter Absorption Kevin can absorb the properties of solid materials, transmuting himself into a living form of whatever material he has absorbed and subsequently use it to proportionately increase his physical strength and durability. In Plumbers' Helpers, Kevin was able to absorb multiple materials at once. Depending on the amount of the absorbed material Kevin has available, and how he distributes it, Kevin can either coat his body, or part of it, in the material as a second skin like armor, as revealed in All That Glitters, or completely convert his body, or part of it, into a living version of the material. The amount that Kevin requires dempends on the density of the material. This ability has once been used productively when Kevin was forced to synthesize a coating of Taedenite, thus incapacitating him; Paradox mentioned in Vilgax Attacks that the amount Vulkanus chipped off of Kevin (in Kevin's Big Score) is now the largest stash in the galaxy. In season 3 of Alien Force, following Kevin's second mutation caused by the feedback from tampering with the Omnitrix, he loses the ability to revert to his human form but gradually begins learning how to use his absorbed matter in various new manners. He becomes able to use high levels of strength and durability as well as regenerative and shape-shifting abilities, seen when he shifts his limbs into a variety of different tools and weapons and restoring his severed hand. Despite returning to normal in "The Final Battle: Part 2" after the Omnitrix self-destructed, Kevin shows in Ultimate Alien to retain his heightened matter manipulation powers due to him now having knowledge of being able to doing so. In Too Hot To Handle, Kevin's abilities have shown to have developed more, allowing him to repair objects of the current material he has absorbed either by turning it into a liquid or releasing a liquid version of whatever material he has absorbed. He can partially merge with the actual matter and manipulate the substance's form. Both abilities were used when he repaired the rock ceiling of a mine, fused the seal of P'andor's suit, morphed it around P'andor, and fused the arms together as makeshift handcuffs. In The Creature From Beyond, he used the metal he absorbed to create a helmet for Gwen to prevent the Lucubra from controlling her. Kevin can easily pick locks, using his powers to absorb the material of the lock, then form his finger into a key. Kevin can also absorb liquids, and when he does he gains the properties of that liquid (according to Dwayne, if Kevin absorbs mud, objects will pass through him without causing physical damage). As seen in The Purge, if a part of his body was severed while he had absorbed some matter he could replace his hand. In The Ultimate Enemy: Part 1, it is shown that Kevin can create solid matter constructs from matter he has absorbed, like the helmets he made for Gwen and Ben. Other Skills and Abilities Even without his absorption powers, as an Osmosian, Kevin is shown to be stronger than an average human. While not to the same extent as aliens like Four Arms, Kevin is capable of lifting/throwing the combined weight of several people with little strain. He is also capable of resisting impacts and blunt force trauma that would severely injure an ordinary person with moderate discomfort. Kevin has some noticeable skill in martial arts which he gained during his years as a runaway, a prisoner in Incarcecon an alien tech dealer, and a member of the Plumbers. With this combat skills, he has proven on several occasions to be a highly formidable fighter, having held his own against and defeated opponents such as the Megacruiser robots, Technorg, and even Vilgax in a one-on-one fight, something that Ben couldn't do. Despite lacking a proper normal education, Kevin possesses a vast scientific and technological knowledge of alien paraphernalia; he once mentioned that he learned Astrophysics on the streets. In Deep, Ben and Kevin argue that they both cannot use their powers while being in their Plumber suits. So Kevin made some alterations to the suits, equipping them with propelling units and shock pulses that allow them to attack with electric shocks. Kevin also has great analytical and deductive skills, having been able to determine specifically what happened in a battle between Aggregor and the Plumbers several hours after the battle, greatly impressing his friends and even gaining a compliment from Max. Kevin is a very good driver (both on land or air), being able to race and chase in his car and the Rust Bucket 3. He is also great at mechanics. He is shown to repair his car for the numerous damage it took during the course of the series. He also modified his car, setting alien tech for beneficial gears. On top of that he built the DX Mark 10, a car that he (reluctantly) gave to Ben as his sixteenth birthday present. Appearances First 28 episodes expect for Time Error Trivia He likes to make funny saying like he did in The Big Story. Category:Plumbers Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Osmosian Category:Allies